sins_of_a_galactic_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Dauntless-class
4890 502 627 |buildtime = 145 |uses = 40 |hull = 4650 |armor = 5 |shields = 12000 |antimatter = 500 |speed = 1000 |squadrons = 4 |class = Very Heavy |damage.bombing = 56 |weapon1 = Turbolaser |damage.weapon1= 254 |damage.weapon1s= 254 |damage.weapon1r= 32 |range.weapon1= 7500 |cooldown.weapon1= 7.5 |weapon2 = M. Turbolaser |damage.weapon2= 72 |damage.weapon2s= 72 |damage.weapon2r= 10 |range.weapon2= 4500 |cooldown.weapon2= 5.6 |weapon3 = Ion Cannon |damage.weapon3= 71 |damage.weapon3s= 71 |damage.weapon3r= 0 |range.weapon3= 7500 |cooldown.weapon3= 7.5 |weapon4 = S.R. Laser |damage.weapon4= 2.7 |damage.weapon4s= 2.7 |damage.weapon4r= 2.7 |range.weapon4= 2250 |cooldown.weapon4= 1.3 |desc = Right Other than the MC80B and MC80 'Home One', there are is no vessel in the Alliance fleet that can best the Dauntless-class heavy cruiser in firepower and dishing out damage.}} The Dauntless-class heavy cruiser is one of the three capital ships available to the Rebel Alliance Fleet in Sins of a Galactic Empire. This ship has abilities that can be leveled up. Specifications Summary Compared to the other capital ships in the Rebel Fleet, the Dauntless-class has the strongest armor and firepower, but weaker shields. It cruising, acceleration, and turning speeds are comparable to the other Rebel Alliance capital ships. Weapons The Dauntless-class has two targets per bank on the front, right, and left. * Turbolasers: An energy-type primary weapon that is most effective on medium-sized craft and above. * Medium Turbolasers: An energy-type secondary weapon that is most effective on medium-sized craft and below. It can fire at strike craft. * Ion Cannons: An energy-type secondary weapon that only damages shields. It is effective against all types of ships, but it cannot fire at strike craft. * Short-Ranged Lasers: An energy-type weapon is mainly only effective against light ships and strike craft. Detailed Specifications Abilities The Dauntless-class has four abilities. Performance Boost Upgrades to this ship's targeting computers and engines allow for superior performance on the battlefield. This is a passive ability can be unlocked when the ship reaches level 6, and upgraded at levels 7 and 8. Each level of the ability increases: Heavy Ion Cannon Salvo Multiple ion cannons can be utilized to reduce the effectiveness of many vessels at once. Each time the ability is used, two volleys each targeting up to four targets are fired in quick succession, debuffing enemy ships/structures. The effects can be stacked up to three times. Each shot has the following effects on enemy units: Heavy Ion Cannons must be researched as a prerequisite to using this ability. The ability can be unlocked after the ship is manufactured, and upgraded at levels 2 and 4. Each level of the ability increases: Volley Fire Volley fire allows a vessel to rapidly hit many targets in range. Energy is directed from from the shield systems to reduce the cooldown on energy weapons, increasing the rate of fire at the expense of slightly weaker shields. The ability can be unlocked after the ship is manufactured, and upgraded at levels 1 and 2. Each level of the ability increases: Overlapping Shields With the many overlapping and redundant shield generators of the Mon Calamari, having multiple ray shields protecting a given area results in additional protection from missiles bypassing this vessel's shields. This is a non-upgradable passive ability is unlocked by default when the ship is manufactured, and reduces the probability that missiles will penetrate the Dauntless-class ship's shields by 20%. Manufacture Strike Craft While not explicitly listed as an ability, manufacturing strike craft (fighters and bombers) costs antimatter and time. Tactics Work in progress. Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships